


Meet the Andersons

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is finally going to meet Blaine's family. Can Blaine's father keep his composure as Blaine introduces Kurt as his boyfriend? Warnings: Phone sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Andersons

Kurt looked at his hair for what seemed like the fourteenth time that afternoon. He was excited, nervous, happy, confident, and scared all at the same time. Today he was going to meet Blaine's parents. He gave his hair one more layer of hairspray before trotting down the stairs. He walked into the living room and adjusted his scarf before pulling out his iPhone and hitting Blaine's number on the speed dial, rocking on his heels impatiently while waiting for his boyfriend to pick up.

Blaine is trying to make sure everything is perfect for tonight. He loves Kurt. Blaine doesn't know what he will do if his parents can't accept them as a couple. He hears Katy Perry's Teenage Dream playing, a sign that his angelic boyfriend is calling. A huge smile spreads across his face as he answers, "Well hello there, beautiful. I know you've probably been looking in the mirror for at least the past hour trying to make yourself look your best. But, baby, you are always perfect."

Kurt smiles as his boyfriend answers the phone. "Blaine Anderson, am I really that predictable?" Kurt says giggling a bit. He could picture his boyfriend's perfect smile on the other end of the phone and sighed a bit, his heart melting at the thought of it.

"Only because I know you so well." No matter how much time Blaine spends with Kurt, he just can't get enough of that voice. Just hearing him on the phone gives Blaine butterflies. "Are you almost ready to come over, babe?"

"I'm actually about to head out now." Kurt said, examining his hair in the hallway mirror one last time before walking out of the door. "I was just calling to remind you to make sure your father knows I'm a boy..." Kurt said recalling Blaine's father slightly resenting the fact that he was gay. Kurt pulled his jacket tighter around him as he stepped out on the porch. Perfect. Rain.

"Yes, he knows. I know he's not exactly the most accepting. But he did promised to behave tonight. So hopefully he can stick to that. I can't wait to see you. I bet you look amazing. Are you wearing those amazingly tight jeans?" Blaine says, voice going a little deeper.

Kurt shivered, not just from the cold rain hitting the back of his neck as he ran to the car, but the way Blaine's voice dropped near the end of his sentence. He jumped into his car and slammed the door, panting from the short run from the porch to his car."Um...Yeah…" Kurt said blushing. "But Blaine, I don't think that the night I meet your parents would be a very appropriate time for you to ravish me." Kurt said jokingly, dropping his voice a bit deeper as well.

"I think any time is a great time to ravish you. Especially when you're in those jeans. You have no idea what they do to me." Blaine says, trying to forget about all the nerves going through him. He's hoping that tonight goes smoothly. That his father will accept Kurt and not be a complete ass. "It's going to be so hard to keep my eyes off you tonight."

"Blaine..." Kurt giggled. A shock wave of nerves went through him at Blaine's words. "I'm going to have to look your parents in the eye later and I won't be able to if you have me thinking things like that..." Kurt said, buckling himself in and starting his car.

"Well maybe I'll just wait until after dinner. You're right though. We don't want to make this any less awkward. I'm so nervous about tonight. I've wanted to do this for a while now. I just don't know how my dad will be. I want my parents to know the guy I'm completely in love with though." Blaine confesses. Maybe talking this out with Kurt will calm his nerves.

Kurt smiled as the words "completely in love with" drifted out of the receiver. "Well, if anything. I can try to win him over with my knowledge of vintage model cars!" Kurt said while pulling out of his driveway and starting down the road. "Sometimes I help my dad around at the shop and surprisingly enough I know my way around and engine or two." Kurt said as he (quite impressively) placed the phone in between his shoulder and ear and unwrapped a piece of gum, placing it in his mouth as he drove.

Talking to Kurt always seems to make Blaine relax. "I'm sure that will help. He'll be surprised, that's for sure. But maybe he will see that the two of you have something in common. You sound so excited. It makes me feel like I don't need to worry as much as I have been."

"Of course not." Kurt said, trying not to let on how nervous he actually is. As long as it helps Blaine. After all this night was really more for him than anyone. "Well I think I should go, this rain makes it kind of hard to see and I'm not supposed to be talking on the phone while driving anyway." He sighed, blowing a little bubble with his gum. He usually thought chewing gum was a disgusting habit and would never admit to it, but he felt it did help when he was nervous. "I love you Blaine." He said softly.

"That's a good idea. Be safe. I love you too, baby." Blaine swoons as he hears Kurt tell him that he loves Blaine. He never gets tired of hearing it. Blaine goes downstairs to check on dinner and his parents. Mrs. Anderson smiles widely when she sees Blaine coming down the stairs looking as handsome as ever. She reassures him that she had spoke to his father not too long ago and made sure he would remain open-minded tonight. Blaine still has his doubts, but is hoping his mother is right.

Kurt clutches the steering wheel and braces himself for the long drive to Westerville. "Damn these summer rains." Kurt mumbles under his breath and switches on the radio. A song about "making me rain" comes on and Kurt immediately shuts it off, blushing furiously. He then puts in his Wicked soundtrack CD and continues his drive.

About an hour and a half later Kurt pulls into the driveway of Blaine's beautiful house. He feels like he's going to hyperventilate and he lays his head on the steering wheel. He takes in a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and sits up. He spits his gum in a small piece of paper and pulls out his cell phone and, once again, speed dials Blaine.

*You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream* "Hey! I'll bring an umbrella to your car. Wouldn't want to get a single drop of water in your hair." Blaine teases. He quickly finds the umbrella and rushes out to Kurt, wanting to get a quick kiss to calm him again. Blaine's face completely lights up at the sight of Kurt. He swears he has the most beautiful boyfriend in the universe.

Kurt smiles as he sees his boyfriend rushing out of the house sporting a bright pink umbrella. He blushes as Blaine opens the door for him and steps under the umbrella and kicks his car door closed behind him. "Please tell me this is your mother's umbrella." Kurt giggles, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pressing their foreheads together.

"What? I can't have a hot pink umbrella to match my sunglasses?" Blaine jokes, leaning up a little to kiss Kurt. "You look so beautiful! It makes me so happy to be able to call you mine." Blaine takes a moment to take in all of his boyfriend's beauty. He sighs, "You ready to meet the wonderful Andersons'?" Blaine asks, sarcastically.

Kurt kisses Blaine again softly, he can't help it. He dropped his arms from around Blaine's neck and starts to walk with him up the sidewalk. "You say that sarcastically...Should I be worried?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend before fixing the collar of his Marc Jacobs trench and fidgeting more with his scarf.

Blaine instantly regrets the way he said that. "I just talked with my mom. She said that everything will be fine. I just really want everything to be perfect for you. For us. But honestly, no matter what happens, I love you. And I know what we have is real." Blaine says, hoping Kurt doesn't get too worked up. He is so worried that his father might try to push Kurt away. That's the last thing Blaine wants. He feels as if his life is complete when he is with Kurt. Blaine can't even think about a life without his boyfriend.

Kurt smiles but can't help being a bit worried. From what Blaine has told Kurt of his father, he really hopes everything goes smoothly tonight. He has already gone over the list in his head, no talking about fashion, beauty products, or theater. Which is pretty much who he is. But if he has to suck it up for at least one night, he can for Blaine. Blaine opened the front door for Kurt and they stepped inside, and Blaine offered to take Kurt's coat. "And they say chivalry is dead." Kurt says smiling and shrugging off his coat and handing it to Blaine.

"What can I say? You make me want to bring it back." Blaine smiles sweetly, placing Kurt's coat on the rack. Mrs. Anderson appears out of the kitchen and greets Kurt. "Hello there, Kurt. You're dressed so lovely. Why don't we go sit in the living room until dinner is ready?" Kurt blushes slightly. Blaine thinks how well it is going so far, slowly sliding his hand into Kurt's and giving a little squeeze. The three of them walk into the living room where Mr. Anderson is already waiting. Blaine introduces Kurt, "Dad, this is Kurt, my boyfriend." Mr. Anderson, much to Blaine's surprise, looks up with a very polite smile and says, "It's very nice to meet you," reaching out to shake Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiles brightly and grasps Mr. Anderson's hand. "Likewise!" He says stepping back next to Blaine. "You have a lovely home." He says looking back and forth between Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. He looks around the room at the decor. It reminded him a bit of Dalton. It had an old timey mansion feel to it. He looked over at Blaine who had the cutest smile spread over his face.

"Thank you, Kurt. That's very sweet of you," Mrs. Anderson says. Blaine starts to relax a bit and leads Kurt over to the love seat. As they sit down, Kurt asks how their week has been. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson talk about their work and Kurt makes sure to listen closely and respond at the appropriate times. Blaine sits back, smiling to himself at how well this evening is going. Maybe there really wasn't anything to worry about.

Kurt smiled to himself as he talked to Blaine's parents about the previous school year and the short time he spent at Dalton. He looks at Blaine who, surprisingly, has been silent nearly the entire time and reaches back to squeeze his boyfriend's hand. "Blaine dear, are you alright? You're being awfully quiet." His mother chimes after talking to Kurt about Pavarotti's untimely death.

"I'm more than alright. I'm pretty great, actually. Just enjoying listening to the conversations." Blaine smiles at his mother. She gives him an encouraging nod and smiles back. Blaine then proceeds to talk about what's going on at Dalton and how Wes and David are. Both Kurt and Blaine are surprised at how easy this has been so far. Once Blaine has finished his stories about Dalton, they are informed that dinner is prepared. Mr. Anderson is the first to stand, leading the others into the kitchen.

Kurt looks around the beautiful dining room and smiles as Blaine pulls out his chair for him. "Thank you." Kurt says blushing. This evening had already been more than perfect.

"You're certainly welcome." Blaine smiles at him. Mrs. Anderson watches the two of them and can't help but to comment on how sweet they are together. Mr. Anderson remains quiet during this, but Blaine can tell he is trying. He is very grateful for this.

Dinner goes swimmingly and Kurt gets into a deep conversation with Mr. Anderson about when he and his father repaired a '69 mustang when he notices the time and that they had been finished with dinner for a long time. "Oh Blaine, I really have to be going. My dad wanted me home by 10:30." He stood. "I had an amazing time and it was so wonderful to meet you both." Kurt says to the Andersons.

Mr. Anderson stands saying, "It was nice having you here." Mrs. Anderson tells how lovely the evening was and tells Kurt he is welcome back any time. Blaine excuses himself as he walks Kurt out. The rain has stopped thankfully. They walk to the car holding hands. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses him passionately. Kurt blushes. Blaine thanks him for the wonderful evening and says goodnight. He tells Kurt to let him know when he gets home so Blaine knows Kurt is safe. He tells Kurt he loves him as he slowly backs the car out of the drive way.

When Kurt arrives at home he can't stop thinking about the amazing night they had together. He takes a quick shower and pulls on pair of boxer briefs and pulls out his phone, and quickly calls Blaine, plopping down on his bed.

Blaine walks back into the house and his parents are waiting for him. He immediately thanks them both for the wonderful dinner. Mr. Anderson looks down at Blaine and says, "Look son. I know I haven't been very accepting of this. But I see the way that boy looks at you. He loves you. And I can see that he makes you happy. I'm not exactly thrilled about it. But you are my son and I love you." Blaine is trying to hold back his tears. He has been waiting so long to hear those words coming from his father. Blaine thanks him and gives him a hug. He excuses himself to go take a shower. Blaine takes a quick shower to make sure he doesn't miss Kurt's call. When he hears his phone, Blaine answers and greets Kurt cheerfully.

"Hey..." Kurt says lying down and staring at the ceiling. "I just wanted to let you know I made it home okay...and...I can't stop thinking about that last kiss..." Kurt said smiling. It was true. Their last kiss of the evening was full of so much passion and love and happiness from Blaine's father's acceptance and it left Kurt's head spinning.

"Me too. I'm so happy. They loved you. After you left, my dad told me that he can see how much we love each other and is supportive. I wish I could be with you right now. I just want to kiss you, hold you, feel you."

"I wish you were here too Blaine..." Kurt says sighing. "Are you sure that you can't just…sneak over here? I'm holding you to that promise of ravishing me..." Kurt said, closing his eyes and smiling playfully.

Blaine can't control his thoughts, hearing Kurt saying that. "If we lived closer, I would so sneak out to see you. I want you so bad, baby. That would be the perfect ending to this night."

"It would...I was really hoping you would be the one to peel me out of those jeans." Kurt said sighing playfully. He knew what he was doing and he knew what it did to Blaine.

Blaine does his best to fight his urge to moan. He knows Kurt's doing this on purpose. Blaine swallows and says, "MMMM, you know how much I love taking those tight jeans off you. I couldn't stop thinking about it from the moment you said you were wearing them. I want you so bad Kurt. What are you wearing now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kurt says standing up to switch of the lights before blindly stumbling back to his bed.

"Yes I would. I'm just laying here in bed. Thinking about you and how those jeans show off your body just right. Wishing you were here so I was able to slowly tease you before slipping you out of them."

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed, giggling. "Well sadly, I'm not wearing those jeans anymore. I'm wearing a lot less actually..." Kurt said biting his lip.

"Oh, really? That sounds even better. Why don't you describe it to me, baby?"

Kurt squirmed a bit, getting comfortable."Well…I'm pretty much not wearing anything...other than the boxer briefs you left over here last weekend." He sighed, tracing his fingers lightly across the elastic waistband.

"Missing me that much, huh?" Blaine says teasingly. "Those look so amazing on you. I wish I could see you in them."

"Mhm..." Kurt said, tracing his fingers up and down his thighs."And what would you do if you could?"

"Kiss you so deeply. Lightly trail my fingers up your thighs, getting so, so close but then back down again. Slowly teasing you. I'd kiss your beautiful jaw, down to that pulse point that drives you crazy. Keep teasing you until you're squirming below me. Kiss down your chest and lightly suck at your nipples. Mmm, Kurt I want you so bad."

"God Blaine..." Kurt whimpered. He reached down between his legs and started palming his growing erection. "And then?" Kurt said, his voice in a lower octave than normal.

"Leave a trail of kisses down your stomach to your thighs. Getting closer and closer to your rapidly growing cock. Breathe just enough for you to feel my warm breath against you. Reach underneath you and slowly pull the boxer briefs down before I start kissing your thighs again."

"Fuck…" Kurt whispered. Kurt didn't cuss often but he knew when he did, it drove Blaine crazy."Blaine... Tell me...what are you doing right now?"

"Lightly stroking my hard cock. Imagining it's you. Fuck, I'm so hard baby."

"God, me too." Kurt said as he was sliding his hand under the fabric and wrapping his fingers around his throbbing cock."I wish you were the one doing this. Your hands are so calloused baby- I- unh…Fuck... My hands are too soft to feel as good as yours."

"Fuck baby, I want to be there so bad! I want to wrap my hand around your cock, pumping the way you like it, hitting that spot underneath the head. Slowly take it deep in my mouth, sucking as hard as I can. Slip back up, continuing to pump your beautiful cock, to whisper in your ear, how much do you want me Kurt? I need to hear you say it. Tell me how much you need me."

"God, Blaine, I want you so bad. I want to kiss you everywhere licking down your amazing chest until I can swallow your fucking cock whole. I want to shove my cock so deep in you Blaine, I want you to fall apart underneath me and make you scream my fucking name." Kurt said breathlessly, his fist wrapping tighter and moving faster. He laid the phone on the pillow next to his ear so he could still hear and used his now free hand to lace his fingers in his own hair, pulling tightly.

"MMMMMMM Kurt, fuck. I want you to fuck me so hard. I want you to fill me up. I need to feel you stretching me. Damn, I need you so fucking bad. I want you to make me forget my fucking name!"

"God Blaine!" Kurt moaned loudly and suddenly covered his mouth with the hand that was previously in his hair. He remembered he couldn't be too loud because Finn and his father were home. All he could do now was whimper and whine."Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…" Kurt whimpered."Babe, I'm so close, but, but I can't be loud..."

"Me too baby. It's okay. Let go. Just keep breathing. Cum for me Kurt. Imagine my warm, wet tongue gliding up and down your cock. Think about me swallowing you whole and sucking you dry. Kurt, cum for me, baby." Blaine starts to feel that very familiar coil in his stomach. He's so close.

Kurt's mouth flung open at Blaine's words and all at once, he was cumming inside Blaine's underwear and all over his own hand. "Fuck B-Blaine…Shit!" Kurt said, his voice trembling as the aftershocks of his orgasm wracked his thin frame.

"I know baby, mmm fuck, Kurt, I want to lick up all your cum. I want to taste you. Kiss you. Let you taste yourself on my tongue. I want to lay with you and hold you until you fall asleep. That felt so good, baby." Blaine is breathless after that. That was the best phone sex they had ever had. Blaine wished he could see Kurt.

"Blaine...god… That was amazing." Kurt panted. "And Um... hey. Are you still going to want these breifs?" Kurt laughed, wiping off his hand on the outside of them.

"It really was. Haha you can keep them if you'd like." Blaine says, imagining how gorgeous Kurt looks, spent in his boxer briefs.

"I'll just shove 'em to the bottom of the hamper." Kurt said slipping them off, standing up, and doing just that before going to the bathroom and wiping himself off." So whatcha' thinkin' about?" Kurt said jokingly.

"About how I have the most gorgeous boyfriend ever. And I love you so much." Blaine says following with a yawn.

"I love you too." Kurt said yawning himself and returning to bed in a clean pair of boxer briefs."Goodnight Blaine..." Kurt said smiling as he hears the gentle snoring that indicated Blaine had already fallen asleep."I love you so, so much." Kurt whispered before he hung up and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
